


Dreamlike

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes a nap with his kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamlike

He could not wait till Lydia got home from her appointments.

It had been such a long morning already.

The baby had been fussy and their daughter had not been pleased with anything he did.

He hoped a nap would help them all.

They tried to have the kids nap in their own beds, but today would be an exception as they all piled on to the bed he shared with Lydia.

Just 45 minutes he thought as he closed his eyes and then he would wake up and make lunch.

 

Lydia had had such a wonderful morning. She had gone to the salon and had gotten her nails and hair done.

She hadn’t known so much time had passed until she looked at her phone to text Peter she was on her way home.

Their home seemed eerily quiet as she walked in. She hoped Peter hadn’t let the kids nap too long or they might not go to bed at their regular time.

She walked into their room and had to hold back from laughing so loud.

There was her Peter on their bed with their two munchkins beside him. The hilariousness of it all was that their wonderful three year old daughter had done a 180 on the bed so that her feet were facing the headboard. And with those feet she was kicking Peter in the face.

She must be dreaming she’s in a tricycle race Lydia thought.

She got her phone out to take a picture and just couldn’t hold back the laughter any longer.

 

 

Peter had been having a terrible dream. He was being punched in the face he couldn’t see who it was, but the punches felt so real.

He started to hear laughter. It sounded like Lydia’s laugh, but why was she in the dream.

He slowly started to wake up only to realize the punches were actually the feet of a three year old kicking him in the face. And the laughter was all too real.

There was his wife standing in the doorway taking a picture with her phone.

He gave her his best ‘you are so getting it when I can move’ look.


End file.
